


Best Friends

by littlewitchlover



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, rewrite of s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover
Summary: “Sarah’s the one you want to protect the most.” Benny just nodded to himself and looked down at his lap. He knew it. Ethan loved Sarah, not him. No more pretending that Ethan would suddenly realize that the love of his life had lived next door to him for so long. No more hoping that Ethan would get jealous when Benny flirted with girls at school. No more...
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @/M1NUTEM3N on twitter because he wouldn’t shut up about this scene (kidding).

Benny leaned against the doorframe of his kitchen, nervously watching his grandma try to figure out why Ethan was acting so strangely. He chewed on one of his fingernails, a habit that he could never seem to quit. 

“Anything?” he asked. 

“Yes,” his grandmother replied.

That answer was too vague for Benny’s liking, but he wasn’t sure how to ask for more information without sounding rude. “...In his head?”

_ “Yes _ .”

“Is it bad?”

His grandma sighed and gave him an annoyed glance in response. 

“Sorry.”

She turned back to the boy in front of her who was shaking in fear. “Ethan, the Fear Binding you’re under is very strong,” she said in a gentle voice, like she was consoling a child.

“W-we’re all going to die,” Ethan said, his eyes shut tight. His breathing was getting faster. Benny could hardly watch. What had their vice principal done to him?

Grandma Weir placed her hands over Ethan’s clenched fists, trying to look him in the eye. “Look at me. Now!” she ordered. Benny crossed his arms. He knew this wasn’t going to go well.

Ethan opened his eyes and slowly looked up. He gasped in fear at whatever he saw in front of him. To him, that was not his best friend’s grandma. That… that was something from his nightmares.

“What you see is not real. I don’t have a spike through my head,” she chuckled nervously.

Ethan’s lip quivered in fear. “Y-you don’t h-have a head, actually.”

It really hurt Benny to see his friend like this. Why couldn’t Stern have done that to him instead? He got off easy in comparison- just a couple hours of amnesia was nothing compared to seeing everyone around you decapitated. 

Ethan’s phone rang, and he scrambled to grab it and see who was calling him. “It’s Sarah. I have to get her out of Whitechapel.”

Benny stared at Ethan, standing up straighter. How had Ethan fallen in love with Sarah like that? He had a suspicion that there was some sort of vampire charm, but he couldn’t be for certain. Still, why did Ethan care so much about her when his best friend was  _ right there? _ They’d known each other since elementary school. Since when did some girl that he went on one (bad) date with matter more than his own damn friend?

“We should all leave!” Ethan said. 

“No! We should stay. We need to talk with her.”  _ Finally, someone with common sense _ , Benny thought.

They made their way over to Ethan’s house, bringing some spellbooks with them. Well, Grandma Weir carried the spellbooks. Benny was trying to make sure that Ethan didn’t pass out from fear. The poor boy could barely move on his own without tripping. Benny kept an arm around his shoulders to steady him as they walked. Ethan leaned into his friend’s touch, finding it comforting.

They made it inside, and Benny helped Ethan get settled on the couch. He went to remove his arm from Ethan’s shoulders, but Ethan had grabbed onto it. Benny sat next to Ethan, and Ethan immediately curled into his side.

Grandma Weir laid out her books on the table, trying to find something that would cure Ethan. She flipped through the pages, frowning. “Benny, could you-” She looked up, saw the boys on the couch, and stopped. “Never mind.”

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. “Come in Sarah,” Benny called. 

They heard the door open and close. Sarah shrugged off her jacket and put it on the rack. “How is he? Is he still…” she entered the living room and looked at Ethan and Benny, puzzled. Before she could ask what was up, Grandma Weir interrupted.

“Oh good, you’re here. I think I might’ve found something that will help Ethan.”

“Really? What is it?” Benny asked.

“Is it dangerous?” Sarah said at the same time, sitting on the arm of the sofa. 

“No no, it should be fine,” she cleared her throat. “Ethan, look at Sarah.”

Sarah smiled and tried to gently nudge Ethan, but he flinched away and tried to bury himself deeper into Benny’s side. Benny leaned down and whispered in his ear. “C’mon E, do what she says. We’re trying to help you. If this works, there will be no more scary monsters.”

After a moment, Ethan nodded. He slowly lifted his head and turned to Sarah. Sarah’s smile turned to a frown when he flinched backwards. He stared at what was supposed to be the girl he loved, terrified. Her skin looked white and cracked, and her eyes were grey and cold.

“Stern wants you afraid,” Grandma Weir continued. “Why? Because he knows you can stop him. You just have to find something stronger than your fear.”

Benny turned to look at his grandma, then back at Ethan. This was going to be one of those true love things, wasn’t it? Benny just bit the inside of his cheek and slowly removed his arm from around Ethan. 

“Sarah’s the one you want to protect the most.” Benny just nodded to himself and looked down at his lap. He knew it. Ethan loved Sarah, not him. No more pretending that Ethan would suddenly realize that the love of his life had lived next door to him for so long. No more hoping that Ethan would get jealous when Benny flirted with girls at school. No more-

“B-but Benny’s my best friend.”

Benny’s head snapped up to find Ethan staring right at him. The tension in the air was almost tangible as everyone waited for someone to say something.

“Why wouldn’t I want to protect him the most?” Ethan eventually said, glancing around at the others.

Sarah stared at Ethan, the boy she thought was in love with her, in disbelief. “Don’t you love me though?”

Ethan turned to look at her and swallowed, choosing his words carefully. “Well, yeah, but it’s...not the same as how I feel for Benny.” He turned so that his whole body was facing Benny. He wanted to be scared of the monster version of his best friend, but it was hard when he was smiling at him like that. 

Sarah scoffed and stood up. “What’s that supposed to mean? I thought I was your girlfriend.”

“You only went on one date-”

“Shut up Benny Weir! You’re taking advantage of him while his brain is all screwed up.”

“No, he’s not.” Ethan stood up so he was looking down at Sarah. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, trying really hard to put his fear aside for a moment. “I can think perfectly fine for myself. Benny,” he gestured, “is the one who’s been here the whole time, trying to help me, to help  _ you  _ even. What have you been doing? You haven’t been the same since you turned into a full vampire.”

“Hey! I did that to save your life!”

“Guy, guys, stop!” Benny shouted, standing up from the couch. “Both of you, quit it! Arguing will get us nowhere.” He looked over at his grandma. “What do we need to do?”   
  


“Well, uh,” she shook her head. “Whatever is going on right now, it’s clear that Ethan cares about at least one of you. That is stronger than any magic Stern might have put in this message-” she lifted up the paper in question and fell back into her chair. Benny’s eyes widened, and he quickly rushed to her side.

“Grandma? Grandma!” He shook her arm, but she didn’t respond. He looked up at Sarah and Ethan. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Ethan sank back down onto the couch. “Oh god, it’s hopeless now.” The spell was taking full effect again. The anger he felt towards Sarah was only a temporary cure, it seemed.

“No,” Benny said, standing in front of Ethan as he curled up into a ball. “You know what? Enough is enough. Dude, we have gone up against all kinds of crazy stuff before, and we always win. Well, most of the time we almost lose… but that’s not the point! The point is, you’re the guy that pulls it all together!” He stopped talking when he heard Ethan sniffling, and he noticed tears running down his face.

He kneeled down in front of him so the two boys were eye level. He glanced over at Sarah, but she seemed to be fine with just standing in the corner, watching. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand as if to say “do whatever it takes to make him feel better.”

He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “E, look at me. You’re stronger than this. I know you are.” He placed a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan glanced at him and wiped his eyes.

“We need your help,” Benny continued. “If we can’t stop Stern, bad things are going to happen to all of us. Please, try to push through your fear.”

Ethan just stared at his friend. He knew it was Benny talking to him, but it  _ looked _ like some kind of monster. He shook his head. “I-I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I know you can. Look.” Benny slowly grabbed Ethan’s hand and placed it on his wrist. “Can you feel that? That’s my pulse. I’m not dead. Neither is Sarah. It’s all in your head.”

Ethan looked down at Benny’s wrist and sat there silently. After a minute, he uncurled himself and got up from the couch. Benny stood up and took a couple steps back. 

“Look, I can’t let anything happen to you guys.” Ethan took a deep breath and met Benny’s eyes. “Your grandma said that I had to find something stronger than fear. I-I think I did. Here.”

He reached out one hand towards Benny and his other towards Sarah. Benny grabbed his hand, but Sarah stayed in her corner. She shook her head. “This should just be between you two.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

Ethan moved his other hand so it was out towards Benny. Benny took that one too and smiled. 

Ethan took a deep breath and held on tightly to Benny. Benny suddenly gasped. “Do you feel that?” Ethan nodded and watched as Benny’s skin went back to looking alive, and his eyes turned from that cold grey to that shade of green Ethan loved. He smiled and touched his hand to Benny’s face as if he couldn’t believe it was real. Benny’s smile grew wider, and he let out a small laugh. 

“I’m okay! It worked! I think, as long as I don’t let the fear through, I’ll be fine.”

Benny reached up and rubbed Ethan’s hand with his thumb. “I knew you could do it.”

“Ahem,” Sarah cleared her throat loudly. “Don’t we have something important to do?”

“Um, yeah.” Ethan removed his hand from Benny’s face, blushing. He turned to Sarah and nodded, grateful that she was back to normal, too. 

“Well, that was certainly something.”

Everyone turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway. Sarah and Benny looked pissed, but Ethan quickly held out an arm. “It’s fine, I invited him. He’s gonna help us with the plan. We can discuss it on the way, but right now, we need to hurry. We’ve got a Lucifractor to get back.”

They all nodded. Sarah grabbed her coat and left the house, with Jesse following right after her. Benny was still holding onto Ethan’s hand, and he pulled him back when he went to leave. “Hey now, I think we were in the middle of something.”

The two boys stared at each other, a million unspoken words hanging between them. Ethan leaned in. He gave Benny a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the door. 

“Hey, c’mon now, you didn’t give me enough time to kiss you back!” Benny whined, following after him.

“There’s gonna be more where that came from once we save Whitechapel, okay?”

“Fine,” Benny smiled. “I can’t stay mad at you for long anyway.”

Ethan smiled back. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
